


Teacher's Pet

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Kingdom Hearts Headcanon Fic Requests [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marluxia is Sassy, Promotions, Slash, Yaoi, headcanons, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Saïx didn’t often help those beneath him, but Marluxia was a special, deserving case, indeed.
Relationships: Saïx/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Headcanon Fic Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662805
Kudos: 6





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punkocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkocalypse/gifts).



> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> Here we have some headcanon stuff and a gift to my husband! Some SaïMar stuff for him, and also a little bit of headcanon stuff for me. If you want to make headcanon fic requests, please go to my Tumblr or my writing Discord! I’m currently having fic requests like this open for now, because I’d like to do some more writing!

“Well, aren’t you two close,” Marluxia commented, watching Saïx portal in, presumably from seeing the Superior, “I’ve been waiting to report for twenty minutes.”

“I apologize,” Saïx replied with a sigh, resuming his usual spot in front of the window and folding his hands in front of him. “It was an urgent matter that the Superior needed to discuss with me.”

The pink-haired male rolled his eyes. Everything the Superior wanted was _always_ urgent, even if it held varying levels of importance. The man could want someone to braid his hair and call Saïx away for ‘urgent business’ on a whim. If he were honest, Marluxia thought it was a rather large waste of time, because as frivolous as he could be, he didn’t take away the only person that accepted reports from the entire Organization.

“What was it this time? His tea get cold?” Marluxia’s tone let Saïx know exactly how he felt about it, and the blue-haired man frowned, lips a firm line.

“He needed to talk to me.” Came the deadpan tone of the Luna Diviner, “I cannot say much more than that.”

“Naturally.” Marluxia sighed flippantly, absently peering at his curled fingers as if inspecting his nails. The gloves were still in the way, but the action did not go ignored. “If you ask me, he wants you to take care of everything _for_ him. If he wants a surrogate leader so badly, why not ask _me_?”

“Perhaps he does not ask you because you want it so badly.” Saïx offered with that same monotonous tone, though his words were good insight. The Superior _did_ enjoy bothering people with jobs they _didn’t_ want. If Marluxia kept pressing, he’d get nowhere.

“And you didn’t?”

“I proved loyal to him.” Saïx sighed a little, “Are you going to report or simply talk at me about this?”

“I’m talking _to_ you.”

“Are you?”

Marluxia hesitated. Perhaps he was more complaining in his general vicinity, but he _had_ been kept waiting. Probably for something below him. Finally, he sighed, shifting his weight to his other foot and shrugging.

“I am. And I’d like to report.” 

“Very well.” Saïx accepted the report easily enough, taking down mental notes about the numbers of Heartless in Wonderland. It was promising, certainly, but he wasn’t quite sure it would yield the results they wanted. He would have to take this to the Superior immediately. Pausing before making a portal, he looked Marluxia over as he seemed to wait for some kind of acknowledgment. Sighing, he nodded. “The Superior has a pet project that he wants to put Sora through.” 

“Oh?”

“He calls it Castle Oblivion.” Saïx told him easily, “He plans to test Namine’s abilities with Sora there. I could suggest you for the position of Lord, if you like.”

“I would like that very much.” Perking, Marluxia smiled, running a gloved hand against Saïx’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“It should not be a problem.” Saïx replied with what could have been a hint of a smile, “I shall let him know as soon as I present your report to him.”

“Of course.” Clapping definitively, he nodded and turned on his heels, “I have some things to tend to in the greenhouse. Let me know of his answer.”

“I shall.” The two disappeared into their own portals, heading to handle their current objectives. Marluxia would be delighted in two days’ time when the project was officially announced and he was told he would be the Lord of Castle Oblivion. He knew, deep down, that he had Saïx to thank for that. 

The minute that he had Saïx alone, Marluxia tugged him close from behind. Resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, he kissed at his neck softly, relishing in the way the other melted into his arms.

“What are you doing?” The question didn’t seem accusatory, and Marluxia punctuated his answer with another kiss to his pointed ear.

“Thanking you.” Marluxia practically purred against his ear, “You did this for me, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Saïx’s smile could be heard edging into his voice, and he leaned back into Marluxia’s strong chest. “You are welcome.”

“I really, really appreciate it.” Marluxia nuzzled his neck, gently turning the other in his arms and kissing his lips softly. Saïx smiled against his lips, running a hand through those beautiful pink locks as he deepened the kiss, pulling him in close to lap into his mouth. Cupping Marluxia’s cheek with one hand to help him tilt his head just right, the blue-haired male gave a soft growl as he tugged at the other’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“I know that you do.” Saïx replied against his lips, gently kissing the one he’d worried, “You are always so good at showing your appreciation.”

“Of course… How better to show I love what you do for me than this?” Marluxia asked, hands on the other’s hips as he swayed a little, leaning down to kiss along his neck again.

“So complimentary…” Saïx purred, closing his eyes gently as he ran his hands through the other’s hair again. Even through his gloves, he was certain that the pink locks were soft as all get out. Marluxia made his own shampoo and conditioner, and it was no secret that he was proud of it. “Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

“Unfortunately.” Marluxia sighed against his skin, sucking at his Adam’s apple for good measure, “It would seem that I’m a little behind schedule. He wants me to go to the jungle to look into a new plant that might aid us at the Castle, and I’m afraid he wants me gone as soon as possible.”

“Well,” Saïx began, “We can work with that, I’m sure. You can come to see me once your report is in.” 

“I’ll be there.” Marluxia winked, slowly backing up with one last kiss. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Saïx is the one that landed Marluxia his promotion to Lord of Castle Oblivion! I sure hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I had fun writing it!
> 
> Prompt: Headcanon


End file.
